Dream Diary
by Triforcing
Summary: Thank you for always letting me express myself to you, you were always there, even more then my family. You know its funny, how I never thought I could find use for that rusty old step ladder, oh well, things change.


**This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted so I hope that you like it :) Sorry if there is any grammar or any other mistakes. I would love if you had any advice for me. I thought that the beginning might need work, tell me what you think cause I don't know.**

* * *

Dream Dairy

Madotsuki ran into the elevators of her apartment. Her fingers fumbled to find the correct number. Finally she managed to press number 13. The ride up was hell, all she could think about was the punishment she would have to endure this time when she was late, It was like this when she did anything wrong.

Madotsuki stepped into the apartment as quietly as possible and tried to make the great escape to her room. But all her efforts failed when one of her braids was yanked causing her to take a dive into the ground.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GODAMMIT?" There he stood towering over her frail body continuing to scream at her. "You listen to me Madotsuki you think I have all day to wait around for you?"

Madotsuki did not have time to answer before his foot violently kicked her in the stomach. She through her head in agony, the pain too much to bear. But she knew he wasn't done. Her hair was wrenched again so that she was standing facing him. Everything went black when his fist made contact with her face. She took another dive to the floor moaning in pain.

"FUCKING BITCH LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR FATHER!" Yes it was her father who was doing this. But it was not like it was something new to her. Every time she did something wrong this would be her punishment. "Madotsuki…" His tone had calmed down but it still that did not convince her that this was over. "If you defy me again then I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Now, do you understand me…? ANSWER ME GODAMMIT!"

Madotsuki could barely move let alone speak but she managed to get out a barely audible "Yes father." She did understand completely, her father resented her, she suffered physical and mental abuse from her father and from her alcoholic mother, she got no support of any kind. By some miracle she dragged herself from the floor and stumbled to her room the one safe haven for Madotsuki.

When she got into her room she immediately shut and locked the door, then collapsed once again onto the floor. Madotsuki turned her head to face the mirror to see the damage this time. There in the mirror she saw a young teenage girl who looked tired, beaten and bruised. Her eyes were bloodshot and under her left eye a black and blue bruise was starting to form.

The pain in her stomach was getting worse so Madotsuki carefully lifted up her shirt to show the damage that had been done. Her stomach and torso was covered in bruises. She grimaced at the sight of the current state of her body. There were bruises purple, black, and blue all over her. Carefully with her fingers she traced each one remembering how each one was formed. "That was for being late… this one was for being a disgrace to my family… he was drunk when he gave me this one..." Madotsuki thought for a long time tracing the bruises reliving the pain. Yet no tears fell from her eyes she cried them all out a long time ago.

Madotsuki was done, she had enough of reliving her pain, so she climbed into bed to escape everything, her father, her mother, and… her life. Once her head fell against the soft pillow Madotsuki fell asleep instantly not even bothering to eat or change out of her clothes. Instantly she entered her dream world, the one place where there was no pain and no fear. In her dream world she was the image that she wanted to be, no bruises and nothing to remind her of the hell that awaited her when she would awake.

Madotsuki explored aimlessly through her dream world. Perhaps searching for an exit of her pain. She equipped bike effect and somehow found herself in front of Poniko's house. Madotsuki took in a deep breath and stepped inside and there was Poniko sitting in her room alone. It was funny, Poniko had the strangest habits, such as turning into this demon like creature named Uboa. Never did Madotsuki turn off and on the lights again.

Poniko did not talk much but she always seemed to comfort Madotsuki when she was feeling down. Poniko got up and without a word turned off the lights revealing the room in a new way but it did not just change the appearance of the room but Madotsuki also. In the new light Madotsuki's bruises appeared once more the illusion of her dream crashed by this new light. Poniko gave her a sympathetic look and gently caressed her left cheek and kissed it softly.

Madotsuki was right, Poniko always made her feel better. She decided to just stay with Poniko for the rest of her time in the dream world for today. After a few hours with Poniko, Madotsuki decided that it was time to get up and go back to the hell that is reality. As much as she would have liked to stay she did not want to risk being punished by her father. She bid Poniko goodbye and pinched her cheek lightly to wake herself up.

Madotsuki's eyes fluttered open and to her dismay the pain returned from when her father had beaten her earlier. Madotsuki looked at the clock, it was three am? How long was she out for? She dragged herself out of the warmth of her bed to her desk. This was something Madotsuki did after every dream, good or bad. It was a dream diary that her mother had given her before her family fell apart. Madotsuki couldn't have been more than five years old when she received the cherished book. Madotsuki could remember the moment so clearly.

"Come over here Mado-chan I have something for you!" Her mother called from under the cherry blossom tree. They were on a picnic, just Madotsuki and her mother. "Come now, you do want the gift don't you. Hurry or I'll have to take it for myself!"

"Coming momma! What's my present?" She could remember herself running up the hill so happy and excited. "What is it? What is it?"

Her mother placed the book into Madotsuki's hands. "It's a dream diary

Mado-chan. It's for writing down all of your most precious dreams so you won't forget them." Her mother smiled down at her. "Because you are my little dreamer, Mado-chan, my most precious little dreamer."

"My most precious little dreamer." Suddenly Madotsuki snapped back into reality. The dream diary was truly one of her most precious possessions and after each dream she would write in the book. Not wanting to forget one moment she had in her dreams. She picked up the pen and began:

_Today I spent my time with Poniko, luckily she did not go all Uboa on me today. She comforted me because earlier I was punished for being late. I really am a disgrace to my family, aren't I? I think Poniko understands my pain, I don't know how but I know it's true. She told me that I couldn't give up yet I haven't found all 24 effects. Just one more... She tells me that once I have them all then my pain would be over and I could be in my dream world forever. I hope that she is right. I made a very important decision while with Poniko, it's that… Poniko is my best friend. I know that she's just a figment of my imagination but… unlike the people in my life Poniko has never let me down. I guess I can never really count on those in my life._

Madotsuki sighed as she closed her dream diary. She wasn't really tired so she decided to play NASU for a bit. As she tried to catch the little falling eggplants, Madotsuki discovered something: everything in her life was failing her. Her parents, her friends, if she even had any left, every little hope for success was long gone. The only thing she had left to rely on was her dreams. What did Poniko mean by the pain will be gone? It did not make any sense to Madotsuki.

NASU offered little help to these questions so Madotsuki decided that it would be the best thing to go outside on her balcony. For some reason the balcony seemed to sooth her. She did not know why or how… but it did.

Eventually sleep over came her taking her to a better place. Once she was in her dream world she decided that it was about time that her pain comes to an end. The last effect was somewhere and sure as hell Madotsuki was going to find it. Who knows what the collection of all 24 effects would bring. Madotsuki just prayed that Poniko was right and an exit to her pain would come.

This was it Madotsuki finally came across a silver kitchen knife lying on the ground in the dark world. After searching and searching it was the last effect of all 24. A knife? Was this somehow a way out of her pain? What did this mean? Something was telling her that maybe this knife represented something more than just a random effect something… more. After debating on what this could mean, she interacted with it, the last effect. Madotsuki had finally gotten her answer and as she dropped the last egg in the Nexus, she definitely knew her exit to her pain.

_This will be my last entry in my precious dream diary, for today I will stop being in pain, I will stop being part of this hell that is reality, I will stop trying to fix which is inevitably broken. I know now that where I want to be: it's in my dream world, free, beautiful, no pain. My dearest Mother you do not know how painful it was to slowly watch you slip through the cracks, oh the days when you were the woman who I once idolized. Now reduced to rubble. As for my father… well is there really anything to say?_

_My time has come, my life is complete. Each effect I collected, it seemed pointless but now… now it all makes sense. Was there really anyone who actually cared? When I came to school with bruises on my face… did anyone care? Probably not… oh well. At least in my dream world Poniko cares. Poniko's words meant the most. Now I realize how right she was. Thank you dream diary for always letting me express myself to you, you were always there, even more than my family. You know its funny, how I never thought I could find use for that rusty old step-ladder, oh well, things change._

_Your most precious little dreamer,_

_ Madotsuki_

* * *

**Well, what did you think? If you have any advice or corrections please tell me. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks!**


End file.
